Don't Go
by BooJaejoongie is Mine
Summary: CHAP 4 is UP! Yunjae! " Sampai orang yang benar-benar kau cintai muncul di hadapanmu, akulah yang akan melindungimu. Dan jika orang itu sudah ada, maka kau bisa berhenti menjadi kekasihku."
1. Chapter 1

Title : Don't Go

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Others

Genre : Romance, School life, Drama

Pairing: Yunjae

Rate : T - M

Summary: Yunjae! Demi menghindari intimidasi dari teman-teman sekolahnya, Kim Jaejoong rela berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Kingka sekolah, Jung Yunho. Akankah kisah cinta mereka hanya menjadi kepura-puraan semata? Atau...akankah cinta yang seharusnya, mulai bersemi di hati keduanya? Dan bagaimanakah jika Cinta mereka diuji diantara dua pilihan?

Warning: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari buku yang pernah Jia baca,,, hanya saja tidak 100% kembar... jadi jika ada kemiripan cerita + Miss Typo, harap dimaklum.. karena inspirasinya memang dari sana tapi ingin buat Yunjae Ver. ^^ buat yg tetep mau baca..silahkan..

.

Happy Reading All...

.

.

**PROLOG**

.

.

Perasaan apa ini?

Mengapa hatinya terasa sakit saat namja cantik itu mengatakan padanya kalau dirinya itu telah menemukan orang yang benar-benar disukainya?

Mengapa hatinya tidak menerima saat kenyataan berteriak namja cantik itu akan dilindungi oleh orang lain selain dirinya?

Mengapa ia tidak suka dengan semua itu?

Bukankah seharusnya ia senang, saat orang yang pernah meninggalkanya itu kini kembali lagi padanya? Orang yang pernah menyakitinya, kini kembali ke dalam hatinya? Dan orang yang pernah dibencinya, kini kembali untuk disukai oleh hatinya?

Namun, mengapa hatinya serasa tidak menerima jika namja cantik yang ada di depannya saat ini tidak akan berada lagi di sisinya? Mungkinkah namja cantik itu akan menghilang dari kehidupannya?

Demi Tuhan! Ada apa dengan hati dan perasaannya saat ini?

Tidak mungkin kan, jika ia memilih keduanya di saat bersamaan? Itu sama saja kalau dirinya ini bersikap egois!

Dan bodohnya, mengapa ia malah mau kembali pada orang yang telah menyakiti hatinya?

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin sekali terus berada di sisi namja cantik itu. Ia ingin selalu melihat senyuman namja cantik itu. Dan ia tidak ingin namja cantik itu pergi meninggalkannya. Taukah kalau perasaannya saat ini begitu mencintai namja cantik itu? Seperti kalimat dalam kamus hidupnya, _" Aku hidup untuk mencintai dan dicintai oleh orang yang mencintaiku"_

Tapi bagaimana dengan orang itu?

Mana yang sebaiknya ia lindungi? Namja cantik itu, atau orang itu?

.

.

**TBC/DELETE**

.

.

**# Gimana chingudeul? Adakah yg berminat?**

**RIPIU ne? GOMAWO... ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Don't Go

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Others

Genre : Romance, School life, Drama

Pairing: Yunjae

Rate : T - M

Summary: Yunjae! Demi menghindari intimidasi dari teman-teman sekolahnya, Kim Jaejoong menerima tawaran untuk berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Kingka sekolah, Jung Yunho. Akankah kisah cinta mereka hanya menjadi kepura-puraan semata? Atau...akankah cinta yang seharusnya, mulai bersemi di hati keduanya? Dan bagaimanakah jika Cinta mereka diuji diantara dua pilihan?

Warning: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari buku yang pernah Jia baca,,, hanya saja tidak 100% kembar... jadi jika ada kemiripan cerita + Miss Typo, harap dimaklum.. karena inspirasinya memang dari sana tapi ingin buat Yunjae Ver. ^^ buat yg tetep mau baca..silahkan..

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

_**Dimanapun hati ini sembunyi, hatimu selalu menemukan hati ini...**_

Musim panas!

Sebagai orang yang terlahir di negara Korea, Kim Jaejoong – namja cantik yang bahkan menyaingi kecantikan seorang yeoja – sangat menyukai musim panas yang selalu dinantikan oleh masyarakat Korea lainnya. Terutama Festival Musim Panas. Kebudayaan ini adalah hal yang tidak boleh dilewatkan saat musim panas. Namun, musim panas kali ini, Jaejoong terpaksa harus membencinya, jika bukan karena kehidupannya di SM High School saat ini. Ia sangat mengharapkan agar jangan ada Festival Musim Panas.

" Wah, wah.. Kim Jaejoong! Rupanya kau ada di sini?"

" Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu?"

" Kau tidak bermaksud untuk lari dari kami, kan?"

Jantung Jaejoong rasanya berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar suara melengking itu. Ia memegang tas sekolahnya erat. Seharusnya ia tidak mengambil jalan gedung belakang sekolah, jika situasinya akan menjadi seperti ini. Dengan terpaksa, namja cantik itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya menatap nanar tiga yeoja di depannya yang sedang tersenyum padanya. _Menjijikan!_ Jaejoong tau, senyuman itu adalah sebuah senyuman palsu.

" Mian, kali ini aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan kalian. Jadi...permisi." Tak mau ambil pusing, Jaejoong berbalik dan berjalan cepat untuk menghindar. Namun, salah satu yeoja itu tidak kalah cepat darinya yang langsung menarik paksa lengan Jaejoong. Akibatnya, Jaejoong terjungkal ke belakang. Belum sempat Jaejoong mengeluarkan kalimat pada Yeoja berambut sebahu lebih panjang yang dicat merah menyala itu, yeoja tersebut kemudian menyiram Jaejoong dengan seember air. Gelak tawa pun segera pecah. Mereka bertiga hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan seringai.

" Sayang sekali, kali ini kau tidak bisa pulang dengan pakaian kering, Kim Jaejoong. Jadi, nikmati saja tubuhmu yang basah kuyup seperti itu," ujar salah satu yeoja yang berambut panjang ikal, Jessica Jung- yang merupakan kakak kandung dari Krystal Jung– yeoja yang telah menyiram Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Jaejoong.

" Sepertinya permainan untuk hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja C-U-L-U-N!" Terdapat nada ketegasan pada kata terakhir yang diucapkan yeoja berambut diikat menyamping – Go Ahra. Matanya bulat dan cerah, namun terdapat sorot ancaman ketika menatap Jaejoong. Setelah puas dengan aksi mereka, ketiga yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sambil tertawa-tawa.

" Sial!" Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Seharusnya ia tidak berjalan lewat gedung belakang sekolah. Lewat jalan ini pun, dirinya akan tetap pulang dengan keadaan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Padahal, ia sudah berusaha agar tidak dicegat di depan toilet sekolah, tetapi namja cantik itu malah membuat kesalahan fatal dengan melewati gedung belakang sekolah yang terdapat keran air. Ditambah dengan ember terkutuknya.

Jaejoong bangkit berdiri. Ia mengambil tas sekolahnya yang tak jauh darinya karena sempat terjatuh. Syukurlah, tasnya tidak ikut tersiram air. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, Jaejoong terpaksa bersabar mengeringkan setiap lembar halaman bukunya yang basah.

_Sial! _Jaejoong terus meneriakkan kata itu di benaknya. Bagaimana tidak? Kehidupan sekolahnya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini jika bukan karena kecerobohannya waktu itu. Satu kesalahan kecil, namun berakibat begitu fatal baginya. Andai saja Jaejoong tidak melakukannya, andai saja Jaejoong bisa menahan dirinya sendiri waktu itu. Andai saja Jaejoong tidak bertemu dengan Jung Yunho, kehidupan sekolahnya saat musim panas pasti tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Jaejoong mengerang kesal. Sekeras apa pun dirinya memikirkan hal itu, ia tak akan pernah bisa mengubah kenyataan. Ingin melawanpun tak bisa. Itu semua telah terjadi. Ia hanya bisa menerimanya, berusaha bersabar dan berjanji tak akan pernah membuat kesalahan untuk yang kedua kali.

Namja cantik itu menghela napas pelan. Terpaksa ia harus jalan pulang dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Untung sedang musim panas, jadi ia tidak perlu merasa kedinginan. Ckck...cepat atau lambat, ia akan menghadapi hari esok yang dapat ditebaknya seperti di neraka. Jaejoong berharap hari esok tidak akan pernah datang dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Jaejoong menhembuskan napasnya keras. Lima menit lagi ia memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Langkahnya terasa berat begitu berhadapan kembali dengan sekolahnya. Bahkan lagu yang mengalun dari _earphone_ di kedua telinganya sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk bersemangat. Padahal seminggu yang lalu ia tidak seperti ini. Tidak, jika bukan karena kejadian itu.

Kini kedua kakinya malah bertambah berat ketika berjalan di koridor kelas XI. Pandangan matanya menangkap apa yang paling tidak ingin namja cantik itu lihat. Ia melihat tiga sosok manusia asik berbincang-bincang. Satu namja dan dua yeoja. Jaejoong mendengus kesal ketika matanya menangkap namja itu. Langkahnya dipercepat agar orang itu tidak melihatnya, bahkan lebih bagus lagi jika orang itu melupakannya.

" Jinnja, Yunho oppa? Aah... aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya bersamamu!"

" Yunho oppa, hari minggu kau ada waktu? Aku ingin sekali berkencan denganmu"

'_Yang benar saja! Mana ada seorang yeoja yang mengajak kencan seorang namja?'_ pikir Jaejoong. Ia hampir tertawa mendengarnya. Samar-samar ia mendengarkan percakapan mereka bertiga saat melewatinya, mengerucutkan cherry lipsnya sebal melihat sikap manja kedua yeoja itu. Saat itulah pandangannya bertemu dengan namja itu.

Jung Yunho.

Tatapan mata musangnya yang tajam menusuk tepat di kedua doe eyes Jaejoong. Tatapan dingin yang mengisyaratkan ancaman, tatapan yang meremehkan, dan kalau bisa, Jaejoong ingin sekali menghilangkan tatapan itu bagaimana pun caranya. Jaejoong mendelik kesal. Ia percepat langkahnya agar bisa menghindar dari tatapan itu. Tidak menyadari seringai namja itu yang ditujukan padanya. Jaejoong menatap lurus pada tujuannya. Sebentar lagi. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai di pintu kelasnya. Benaknya terus dipenuhi dengan lirik-lirik lagu yang didengarnya.

**Jikyeo jugo sipho neoui jalmotdwin nappeun boreutdeul kkajido**_ ( I want to protect you even your bad habbit make me smile when i'm tired )_

**Himdeun nal utge mandeuneun geoya**_ ( Although it maybe dificult )  
_**Jom himdeulgetjiman neol saranghae rago maldo halgeoya**_ ( I'm going to say that I love you)  
_**Meonjeo nae phume oneun nal**_...( Until the day you first come into my...)_

Lagu itu berhenti mendadak.

Seseorang menarik paksa _earphone_ yang beberapa detik lalu masih terpasang sempurna di telinga kanan-kiri Jaejoong. Kepala Jaejoong berputar cepat untuk melihat orang yang kurang kerjaan itu. Seketika, doe eyesnya membelalak.

" Kau itu sebenarnya tuli atau pura-pura tuli?"

Tatapan Jaejoong berubah menjadi dingin saat melihat siapa orang itu. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang dan berantakan menyentuh kerah baju seragam putihnya, sehingga menyisakan anak-anak rambut di sekitar kedua telinganya, kedua matanya yang mirip musang dengan sorot tajam serta wajah kecilnya yang berbeda dari orang Korea kebanyakan. Malah sedikit terkesan tidak cocok dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang tegap dan tinggi. Ditambah lagi sebuah senyuman sinis terpampang di wajahnya. Kalau Jaejoong tidak membenci namja itu, ia pasti mengira namja itu terlihat tampan, namun tidak dengan sifatnya.

" Kali ini kau mau apa lagi, Yunho-ssi? Aku sedang tidak ingin membuat masalah di pagi hari seperti ini," ujar Jaejoong dingin. Ia tahu, di mana ada Yunho, pasti ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat sebuah tontonan lagi.

" Membantu agar telingamu tidak tuli," sahut Yunho datar.

Jaejoong mengernyit samar. Tidak biasanya Yunho peduli akan hal sepele seperti itu. " Maksudmu?"

Yunho mendesah keras. " Aku sudah memanggilmu lebih dari lima kali," terangnya. " Dan kau sama sekali tidak menyahut. Bisa kupastikan masalahnya berada pada benda yang terpasang di kedua telingamu ini." Yunho memutar-mutar _earphone_ yang ada di tangannya.

Jaejoong merebut kembali _earphone _itu dari tangan Yunho. " Yah! Memang apa pedulimu? Untuk apa kau peduli jika aku tuli atau tidak? Kau bahkan tidak peduli padaku yang dijadikan objek penindasan. Jadi, kau tidak perlu memperdulikan hal semacam ini!"

Giliran Yunho yang mendengus. Ia tertawa masam. " Bukankah itu karena salahmu sendiri, hingga kau menjadi objek penindasan?"

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya, tapi segera ditutupnya kembali. Jaejoong tahu, jika berdebat dengan Yunho, maka tak akan ada hentinya. Dan bisa Jaejoong pastikan, siswa lain akan mendengarnya. Maka dengan terpaksa Jaejoong tidak membalasnya. Jaejoong berbalik menghadap pintu geser kelasnya. Tapi gerakannya dihentikan kembali oleh Yunho yang langsung menahan pintu itu untuk menggeser.

" Apa lagi?!" tanya Jaejoong ketus. Namja cantik itu benar-benar benci pada orang yang bernama Jung Yunho ini. Tidak bisakah namja ini tidak mengganggunya?

" Kau tidak lelah?"

" Karena apa?"

" Menjadi objek penindasan tentu saja. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Jaejoong mengalihakan wajahnya dari Yunho. " Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu. Apa kau tidak lelah menjadikan orang lain sebagai objek penindasan, termasuk aku?"

Yunho terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka namja cantik di depannya ini akan bertanya seperti itu. Apakah perasaannya saja atau suara namja cantik itu memang terdengar tertekan? Tidak mungkin. Yunho tahu, Jaejoong adalah orang yang kuat. Jadi mana mungkin...

'_Tunggu!'_ seru Yunho dalam hati. Apa yang dipikirkannya tadi? Ia heran sendiri. Mengapa Yunho bisa berpikir bahwa Jaejoong adalah orang yang kuat? Mengapa Yunho jadi merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang frustasi? Padahal ia sendiri yang menjadikan namja cantik itu sebagai objek penindasan? Dengan cepat Yunho mengalihkan pikirannya itu.

Melihat Yunho yang diam seribu bahasa, Jaejoong langsung menggeser pintu kelasnya dan memasuki kelas. Awalnya ia sempat berpikir tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Yunho sampai istirahat dan pulang nanti, nyatanya tidak. Jaejoong lupa, ia satu kelas dengan orang itu.

.

.

Jaejoong menguap malas saat pelajaran Biologi sedang berlangsung di kelasnya. Padahal Jaejoong sangat suka dengan pelajaran Biologi, namun entah mengapa, penjelasan yang diberikan Heechul Songsaenim – guru Biologi sekaligus wali kelasnya – tidak ada yang masuk kepalnya. Pikirannya sedang tidak fokus saat ini. Pikirannya sedang melayang kemana-mana.

" **Menjadi objek penindasan tentu saja. Apa kau tidak lelah?" **

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Ia malah teringat kembali dengan pertanyaan bodoh yang diberikan Yunho tadi. Kalau saja Yunho berada di posisinya saat ini, maka namja itu akan tau bagaimana rasanya. Lelah! Sangat melelahkan. Bukan hanya fisiknya saja, jiwanya pun menjadi lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari dijadikan bahan tertawaan, ejekan, bahkan dikerjai terus-menerus. Apakah itu bisa disebut kehidupan sekolahnya? Hal ini membuat ingatan Jaejoong kembali pada satu minggu yang lalu sebelum dirinya dijadikan objek penindasan.

Hari itu saat istirahat tiba, Jaejoong terpaksa menemani temannya, Kim Junsu, untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Yunho. Jaejoong tau, dari dulu Junsu memang menyukai Yunho. Awalnya Jaejoong menolak, tapi karena Junsu merengek, akhirnya Jaejoong mau juga menemani. Dan disitulah semua berawal, ketika Yunho menolak Junsu secara terang-terangan. Tepat saat para pengikut Yunho menertawakan dan meremehkan Junsu, dan ketika Junsu hanya bisa diam menyembunyikan perasaannya yang hancur berkeping-keping. Amarah mulai muncul dalam diri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tau, Yunho adalah siswa populer di sekolahnya. Orang-orang bahkan memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan _' Kingka'_. Yunho selalu dikelilingi banyak orang, namja maupun yeoja. Pengikut Yunho adalah orang yang sama menyebalkannya dengan dirinya. Mereka satu tipe. Jika ingin menolak seseorang yang tidak disukainya, Yunho bisa menolaknya secara baik-baik, tidak perlu secara terang-terangan seperti itu. Padahal Junsu adalah namja yang sangat imut dan baik. Senyum selalu menghiasai wajahnya, bahkan sebenarnya banyak _seme_ yang ingin menjadi pacarnya. Namun Junsu malah memilih orang yang salah. Jaejoong tak habis pikir, mengapa Yunho menolak Junsu yang jauh berbeda dengan dirinya? Namja dengan rambut hitam legam sedikit panjang dan polos.

Kemarahan Jaejoong benar-benar di luar batas waktu itu. Yang Jaejoong ingat, ketika kepalan tangan kanannya mendarat di pipi kiri Yunho dan wajah tercengang pengikut Yunho. Junsu menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, dan wajah _speechless_ Yunho saat itu. Tanpa disadarinya, Jaejoong memarahi Yunho habis-habisan. Setelah puas, Jaejoong menarik lengan Junsu untuk pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan pengikutnya yang massih tercengang.

Setelah kejadian itu, dimulailah hari-hari Jaejoong sebagai objek penindasan. Jaejoong lupa kalau sebenarnya Yunho adalah orang yang selalu bertingkah seenaknya. Namja yang tidak segan-segan menjadikan orang yang menurutnya mengganggu agar dijadikan objek penindasan. Apalagi angka penindasan di Korea tidak main-main. Dan sayangnya, dirinyalah yang mendapatkan posisi itu. Jaejoong sudah sering dicegat di dalam toilet oleh pengikut Yunho. Mereka menyiram Jaejoong dengan air. Sepatu _kets_-nya dicoret-coret. Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong harus pulang dengan sepatu itu. Mereka juga menguncinya di gudang olahraga dan mengatainya dengan kata-kata kasar, termasuk kejadian kemarin, dengan tiga orang yeoja menyebalkan itu.

Irronisnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang mau membantunya. Siapa saja yang membantu Jaejoong maka dia termasuk orang yang menentang Yunho. Maka Jaejoong tidak keberatan ketika ia berkata pada Junsu untuk jangan pernah membantunya, padahal Junsu pernah dibantu olehnya. Sungguh kehidupan masa sekolah yang menyedihkan.

" Kim Jaejoong?"

_Glek!_ Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya cepat ketika namanya dipanggil. _Celaka!_ Ia ketahuan sedang melamun saat Heechul Saenim menjelaskan. Aigoo..ada apa dengan dirinya ini? Jaejoong pasti tidak akan menjadi seperti ini jika bukan karena Jung Yunho!

" N-Nde?" Jaejoong menyahut cepat.

" Kalau kau hanya ingin melamun saat pelajaranku berlangsung, kau boleh keluar dari kelas ini," ujarnya tegas.

Jaejoong mengeluh dalam hati, mengapa hari ini begitu merepotkan baginya? " Ah, jwesonghamnida Saenim, aku tidak akan melamun lagi." Jaejoong membungkuk meminta maap. Setelah gumamannya yang tidak jelas, Heechul Saenim kembali dengan buku dan ceramahnya. Jaejoong mendengus pelan, sembari kembali duduk. Sayang, ekor matanya menangkap tulisan bodoh itu.

_Phabo! Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan mana kenyataan dan alam mimpi?_

Jaejoong memberengut sebal habis-habisan begitu Yunho memberinya tatapan mengejek sambil memeletkan lidahnya, dan memberi kilatan jahil di matanya. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menelan bulat orang itu saat ini juga. Jika saja Jaejoong bisa melenyapkan orang itu dalam kehidupannya, harinya yang sudah merepotkan passti tidak akan lebih merepotkan lagi.

.

.

" Joongie!" Seorang namja imut memanggilnya.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan luar yang ia lihat melalui jendela samping tempat duduknya. Ia mendapati Junsu yang duduk di depannya memanggilnya. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, jadi lebih baik Jaejoong memandang ke luar sambil melamun.

" Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong datar, Junsu memberi tatapan isyarat, kedua matanya mengerling ke samping kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Ia tidak menyadari tatapan peringatan Junsu.

" Apa maksud ...," kata-katanya terhenti ketika mengikuti arah pandang Junsu menuju Yunho yang sedang santainya menompangkan dagu dengan sebelah tangannya sambil menatap Jajoong dan tersenyum sinis. _Oh!_ Jaejoong mengerti sekarang. Dengan cepat, Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menuju pintu, menggeser pintu dan...

Terlambat!

Begitu pintu tergeser, orang-orang menyebalkan itu sudah ada. Yunho tergelak puas. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Jaejoong.

" Sayang sekali Joongie, kau terlambat satu menit." Ujar Yunho santai. Sebelah tangannya menepuk bahu Jaejoong pelan. Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati. Jika saja ia lebih cepat mengerti arti tatapan Junsu tadi, pasti ia tidak akan terjebak seperti ini. _Sial!_

" Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dari Kingka kami." Changmin – teman sekelas Jaejoong termasuk pengikut Yunho – menatap Jaejoong sambil kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

" Itu benar, Joongie." Kali ini suara namja berjidat lebar yang terdengar – Park Yoochun. Go Ahra tersenyum lebar padanya. Lebih tepatnya, senyum meremehkan. Jaejoong menarik napas pelan lalu menghembuskannya. Sudah cukup! Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi ia tidak ingin membuat tontonan gratis di kelasnya. Jaejoong berbalik menghadap Yunho dan menatapnya tajam.

" Kau mau apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong sinis. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. " Apa kau mau mengguyurku dengan air? Mencoret sepatu, buku dan tasku? Atau kau ingin mengunciku di gudang olahraga lagi? Oh! Mungkin kau ingin mengeluarkanku dari sekolah ini?"

Pengikut Yunho dan tiga puluh delapan siswa di kelas Jaejoong menahan napas bersamaan. Mereka tahu, sejak kejadian Jaejoong yang memukul Yunho, Jaejoong tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun berbicara ketika Yunho dan para pengikutnya mengerjainya habis-habisan. Namja cantik itu hanya diam, menatap dingin dengan sinis, lalu pergi begitu saja. Dan sekarang, namja cantik itu terpaksa mengeluarkan suara, ditambah nadanya yang begitu dingin dari biasanya. Bahkan Yunho sempat mematung di tempatnya. Karena Yunho tahu, namja itu hanya bisa melawannya jika pengikutnya tidak ada si sekitarnya. Seperti tadi pagi.

" Berani sekali kau!" Seorang yeoja yang ditemui Jaejoong kemarin, masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendekati Jaejoong sambil berkacak pinggang. Jaejoong mencibir, melihat Go Ahra yang ia tahu sebagai kekasih Yunho berada di depannya. Sebelum Jaejoong membuka mulutnya kembali, dengan cepat Go Ahra menarik rambutnya keras. Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di lantai. Jessica juga ikut datang dan menendang kursi dekat Jaejoong hingga kursi itu terjatuh.

" Berani sekali kau!" Jessica mengulang kalimat Go Ahra. " Memangnya kau pikir, kau ini siapa? Seenaknya saja melawat Kingka kami!"

_Seenaknya saja_? Jaejoong ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Jessica bilang, dirinya itu seenaknya saja melawan Kingka apalagi di depan para pengikutnya? Apakah itu tidak salah? Bukankah orang yang disebut Kingka-lah yang seenaknya menjadikan orang lain sebagai objek penindasan? Ironis sekali dunia ini!

" Apa kau bilang?!" Tanpa sadar Jaejoong telah menyuarakan pikirannya, sehingga membuat amarah Go Ahra memuncak. Jaejoong menyesal. Mengapa kata-kata itu bisa meluncur keluar dari mulutnya? " Aaahh!" Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan ketika Go Ahra menginjak tangan kanannya. _Sial!_ Mengapa harus dirinya yang mendapatkan situasi seperti ini? _' Kau namja yang kuat, kau namja yang kuat, kau namja yang kuat!'_ berkali-kali Jaejoong mengucapkan kata itu dibenaknya.

" Sudah cukup! Hentikan!"

Pengikut Yunho, siswa yang berada di kelas, Go Ahra, Jessica, Changmin, Yoochun bahkan Junsu yang dari tadi melihat kejadian tersebut, memandang Yunho tidak percaya. Itu tidak salah kan? Orang yang menyentak tadi adalah Yunho?

Go Ahra mengangkat kakinya dari tangan Jaejoong, lalu mendekati Yunho yang berdiri di belakang Jaejoong. Namja itu terlihat sangat marah.

" Yunho oppa, waeyo?" Sebelah tangan Go Ahra terangkat hendak menyentuh bahu Yunho, namun segera ditepis kasar oleh Yunho. Mata Ahra membelalak. Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, lalu berlutut di depan Jaejoong. Ya, Yunho berlutut di depan namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong mendongak. Kedua bola matanya membulat.

" Gwanchanayo?" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, semua orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka, kembali terkejut. Terutama Ahra.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia bahkan menurut saja saat Yunho menarik lengannya dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Jaejoong masih diam saja saat Yunho merangkul pinggangnya, mendekatkan dirinya pada Yunho.

" Dengar semuanya, aku punya berita untuk kalian." Nada suara Yunho kembali tenang. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling ruang kelasnya, termasuk para pengikutnya. " Mulai sekarang, Kim Jaejoong adalah kekasihku."

.

.

**TBC/DELETE?**

**Mianhe readers udh buat Jaema 'sedikit' tersiksa, n udh buat Bang Changmin ama Bang Yoochun jadi jahat...hhhueeee...#dtabokreaders.**

**Tapi tenang chingu... nanti juga Yoochun n Changmin bkalan baik sama Jaema.. dan untuk Junsu yg suka Yunpa atau Go Ahra pcran ma Yunpa.. it juga hny smntara koq hehe...**

**Hanya cinta Yunjae lah yg selamanya...huahaha...#plak lebaeh...**

**Ditunggu RIPIUNYA ne? GOMAWO...Chup! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Don't Go**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Others**

**Genre : Romance, School life, Drama**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Rate : T - M**

**Summary: Yunjae! Demi menghindari intimidasi dari teman-teman sekolahnya, Kim Jaejoong menerima tawaran untuk berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Kingka sekolah, Jung Yunho. Akankah kisah cinta mereka hanya menjadi kepura-puraan semata? Atau...akankah cinta yang seharusnya, mulai bersemi di hati keduanya? Dan bagaimanakah jika Cinta mereka diuji diantara dua pilihan? Cerita pasaran. Don't like, don't read.**

**Warning: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari buku yang pernah Jia baca,,, hanya saja tidak 100% kembar... jadi jika ada kemiripan cerita + Miss Typo, harap dimaklumi.. karena inspirasinya memang dari sana tapi ingin buat Yunjae Ver. ^^ buat yg tetep mau baca..silahkan..**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Jaejoong mendongak. Kedua bola matanya membulat.

" Gwanchanayo?" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, semua orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka, kembali terkejut. Terutama Ahra.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia bahkan menurut saja saat Yunho menarik lengannya dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Jaejoong masih diam saja saat Yunho merangkul pinggangnya, mendekatkan dirinya pada Yunho.

" Dengar semuanya, aku punya berita untuk kalian." Nada suara Yunho kembali tenang. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling ruang kelasnya, termasuk para pengikutnya. " Mulai sekarang, Kim Jaejoong adalah kekasihku."

.

.

_**Terkadang sesuatu yang kita benci bisa berbalik untuk kita cintai.**_

Jaejoong ingat, ia pernah menulis kalimat itu dalam tugas mengarang. Kalimat asal yang ia tulis dengan mustahil menurut dirinya. Kalimat yang tidak memiliki makna ataupun arti apa-apa. Dan sekarang, dirinya malah masuk ke dalam kalimat yang dibuatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, Yunho yang telah masuk ke dalam kalimatnya.

" Yunho oppa, apa...apa maksudmu? Kau bercanda, kan?" tanya Ahra tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin kan. Bagaimanapun Go Ahra adalah kekasih seorang Jung Yunho. Dan sekarang Yunho malah mengklaim Jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya di hadapan Ahra sendiri. Rasanya dunia akan kiamat!

" Tidak, aku tidak bercanda." Kata Yunho santai. " Mulai sekarang Ahra-ya, kita berdua sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi. Mulai detik ini, aku sudah memutuskanmu, jadi lebih baik kau segera melupakan perasaanmu padaku."

_Diktator._ Kata itu melintas begitu saja di benak Jaejoong. Seenaknya saja memutuskan kekasihnya sendiri secara sepihak, dengan nada yang santai dan tanpa penyesalan pula? Itulah Jung Yunho.

" Yunho hyung, apa kau..."

" Jika ada yang keberatan dengan hal ini, kalian bisa menemuiku nanti. Sekian berita dariku." Setelah menyela ucapan Changmin tadi, dengan masih merangkul pinggang Jaejoong, Yunho menuntun namja cantik itu ke arah pintu. Mereka melewati beberapa pengikut Yunho yang langsung memberi jalan untuk mereka, meninggalkan siswa-siswa di kelasnya, para pngikut Yunho, Go Ahra, Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu dengan mulut menganga.

.

.

Ternyata Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke atap gedung sekolah.

" Yunho-ssi, apa maksudmu tadi?" nada Jaejoong terdengar ketus. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di bawah yang terlihat dari atas. Terlihat lapangan upacara dan sepak bola,rumah yang mengelilingi sekolah, bahkan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

" Tentang apa?" tanya Yunho polos.

" Apa maksudmu tadi, kalau aku ini adalah kekasihmu?!" Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Setelah itu ia tertawa pelan.

" Membantumu tentu saja."

" Mwo?" Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang.

" Kau bilang kau lelah menjadi objek penindasan, jadi aku membantumu agar kau tidak menjadi objek penindasan lagi."

" Bagaimana caranya?"

" Menjadi kekasihku." Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan cuek dan datar, tanpa ekspresi, namun berefek kuat pada Jaejoong. Mulutnya menganga lebar dan menatap Yunho tidak percaya. Itu mimpi kan? Tidak mungkin Yunho mau membantu orang yang menurutnya menganggu, apalagi ia dijadikan objek penindasan. Tidak mungkin Yunho menyukai dirinya. Pun jika hal itu terjadi, Jaejoong pasti akan menolak Yunho secara terang-terangan. Ini semua pasti hanyalah lelucon yang dibuat Yunho. Mungkin jika Jaejoong percaya apa yang dikatakan Yunho, namja itu akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tiba-tiba muncullah pengikut Yunho dengan keadaan yang sama seperti Yunho. Mengatakan semua itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon dan mengerjai Jaejoong. Dan kali ini, Jaejoong tidak ingin terjebak.

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Jaejoong, Yunho kembali buka suara.

" Tenang saja," ujarnya santai. Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terkejut karena senyum Yunho yang berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan senyum sinis yang selalu Yunho berikan, bukan juga senyum meremehkan, tapi senyum yang ramah dan bersahabat. Jaejoong akui, ia belum pernah melihat Yunho tersenyum seperti itu padanya.

" Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aku serius membantumu." Lanjut Yunho, seperti bisa mengerti keraguan yang Jaejoong rasakan.

Dari nada suaranya, Jaejoong tahu Yunho memang serius. Namun Jaejoong tetap saja belum bisa mempercayainya. " Apa alasanmu untuk membantuku?" tanya Jaejoong dingin, menyadari Jaejoong masih belum mempercayainya.

Yunho mendesah pelan. " Entahlah, aku merasa kalau aku harus melakukannya," jawabnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

Jaejoong mendengus pelan. " Itu bukan alasan."

" Baiklah, baiklah. Mungkin aku melakukannya karena aku kagum padamu. Kau pernah memukulku, tapi karena kau membela temanmu waktu itu. Aku memang marah, karena itu pertama kalinya ada orang yang menentangku. Dan kau tidak menangis atau mengeluh sedikitpun ketika kau dijadikan objek penindasan. Lalu tadi, ketika aku melihat dirimu berusaha bersikap menjadi namja yang kuat, dari situ aku menyadari sesuatu." Yunho menggantung kalimatnya.

" Menyadari apa?"

" Kalau selama satu minggu ini aku bersikap terlalu kejam padamu."

Jaejoong tertegun, tidak mengira Yunho akan berkata seperti itu. Bahkan serasa mimpi ketika mendengarnya, Yunho begitu tulus mengatakannya. Jaejoong tahu itu. Untuk sesaat, Jaejoong merasa kalau Yunho yang sekarang berbeda dari Yunho yang biasanya. Yunho yang sekarang mau membantunya. Yunho yang sekarang bisa tersenyum ramah padanya. Yunho yang sekarang mengakui kesalahannya. Itu terlihat aneh di mata Jaejoong.

" Menyedihkan sekali kau ini."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. " Apa maksudmu?"

" Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang ketika aku sudah benar-benar terpojok. Apa kau juga tidak menyadari semua sikapmu yang menyebalkan itu pada semua orang yang telah kau jadikan objek penindasan?" mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu, Yunho dibuat bingung olehnya.

" Eng..ya, untuk itu..aku..." Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

" Ah, sudahlah." Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya. " Kau tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dan yang tadi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membantuku. Kau hanya perlu bilang pada teman-teman yang sama menyebalkannya sepertimu itu untuk berhenti menjadikanku objek penindasan." Selesai berkata seperti itu, Jaejoong berbalik untuk pergi. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti karena Yunho langsung mencekal lengannya, nyaris membuat Jaejoong terjungkal. " Apa lagi?" tanyanya kemudian.

" Apa kau gila?! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya?!"

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya, " Kenapa tidak?"

Dengan masih mencekal lengan Jaejoong, Yunho menjawab, " Bisa-bisa image-ku rusak jika kau mengatakan pada mereka untuk berhenti menjadikanmu objek penindasan. Itu sama saja artinya aku menyerah. Dalam kamusku tidak ada hal seperti itu." Mendengar ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong langsung menepis lengan Yunho keras.

" Jadi kau membantuku hanya karena image-mu itu? Berarti bantuanmu itu hanya untuk mempermainkanku?"

" Aish...aniya.. Maksudku, aku memang ingin membantumu, tapi bukan untuk menjaga image-ku. Aku hanya...hmm... bagaimana mengatakannya? Begini..." Yunho mengangkat tangannya dan meletakannya di kedua bahu Jaejoong. " Aku tidak bisa membantu agar mereka berhenti menjadikanmu objek penindasan. Tapi aku bisa membantumu dengan cara menjadikanmu kekasihku. Karena mereka tidak akan mengganggu apa yang telah menjadi milikku."

Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang di depannya ini. " Memangnya aku mainan? Aku ini bukan milikmu!"

" Aku tahu itu..."

" Aku tidak menyukaimu, jadi mana mungkin aku mau menjadi kekasihmu?"

Yunho tertegun. Perasaannya saja, atau hatinya merasa tidak suka saat Jaejoong berkata seperti itu? " Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Yunho melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu Jaejoong. " Kita bisa berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, memikirkan ultimatum yang diberikan Yunho. Hanya berpura-pura mejadi kekasih Yunho agar dirinya berhenti dijadikan objek penindasan? Tidak buruk memang. Jaejoong sudah lelah jika terus dijadikan objek penindasan. Kekasih? Eoh? Kekasih? Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya, teringat akan sesuatu. Padahal ia ingin sekali mempunyai kekasih. Tetapi seorang kekasih yang ia cintai dan mencintai dirinya. Seorang kekasih yang selalu tersenyum padanya dan bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Seorang kekasih yang bisa melindunginya, dan seorang kekasih yang menurutnya pas bagi Jaejoong. Dan ini, Jung Yunho, berbeda jauh dengan kekasih yang Jaejoong idamkan. Sungguh jauh.

" Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan." Suara Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

" Hah?"

" Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan," ulangnya. " Kau pasti memikirkan orang yang nanti akan kau cintai. Dan saat orang itu muncul di hadapanmu, kau tidak bisa bersamanya karena ada aku yang menjadi kekasihmu, walaupun hanya pura-pura."

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya, mengapa Yunho selalu tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Apa karena ekspresi di wajahnya mudah ditebak?

" Akan tetapi..." Yunho melanjutkan. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Jaejoong. " Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak mengerti.

" Sampai orang yang benar-benar kau cintai muncul di hadapanmu. Akulah yang akan melindungimu. Dan jika orang itu sudah ada, maka kau bisa berhenti menjadi kekasihku." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kedua doe eyes Jaejoong melebar, tidak mengira Yunho akan berkata seperti itu. Jaejoong tidak percaya. Apa katanya tadi? Melindunginya? Itu hanya mimpi kan? Ya ampun! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Jung Yunho? Mengapa namja itu begitu baik padanya?

" Bagaimana dengan Ahra-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia jadi mengingat mantan pacar Yunho yang baru saja diputuskan oleh Yunho secara sepihak. Namja itu benar-benar tidak punya perasaan.

" Kau tidak perlu memikirkan dia"

_Menyebalkan!_

" Karena dari awal aku memang tidak menyukainya."

_Selalu seenaknya saja!_

" Dan aku muak berpacaran dengannya."

_Otoriter!_

Jaejoong benci orang seperti itu. Sialnya, ia malah harus berpura-pura pacaran dengan namja seperti itu.

" Jadi?"

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan, sadar Yunho masih menunggu jawabannya. Memang tidak ada cara lain lagi. Hanya cara ini yang Yunho inginkan. Jaejoong menatap Yunho datar yang menatapnya penuh harap.

" Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mungkin menyukai namja culun sepertimu," tambah Yunho sambil nyengir.

Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat darah Jaejoong tinggi kembali. Jaejoong mencibir kesal. " Terserah kau saja!" setelah itu, Jaejoong berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang tertawa puas.

" Yah!...aku hanya bercanda berkata kau culun. Baiklah...baiklah, itu tadi aku anggap jawabannya 'iya', Joongie." Yunho berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah menuruni anak tangga.

Entah mengapa, hatinya serasa lebih ringan dari biasanya.

.

.

Suasana di salah satu ruang kelas XII begitu hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara kapur yang bergesekan dengan papan tulis. Saenim yang menjadi wali kelas sedang sibuk menuliskan sebuah nama. Di sebelahnya terdapat seorang siswa laki-laki, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

" Kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu," ujar saenim itu setengah berbisik pada anak baru di sebelahnya.

Anak baru itu mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mulai memperkenalkan diri. Setelah saenim memberitahu bangku yang akan ditempatinya, namja tampan itu mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Bangkunya berada di belakang paling ujung dengan jendela samping kirinya. Namja itu tahu tatapan asing yang diberikan teman-teman barunya, tapi ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Setelah namja itu duduk di bangkunya, Saenim memulai pelajaran. Namja itu menghela napas pelan. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping kiri. Menatap keadaan luar sekolahnya lebih baik ketimbang memperhatikan penjelasan Saenim. Setidaknya, hanya sebagai anak baru. Namja itu mendengus pelan. Seharusnya ia tidak bersekolah di Seoul. Tidak jika bukan karena paksaan orang tuanya. Namja itu terpaksa mengikuti ibunya yang rujuk kembali dengan ayahnya setelah lima tahun berpisah untuk menjalin hidup kembali di Seoul. Menurutnya, kehidupannya di Inggris bersama sang ibu lebih menyenangkan daripada harus menjalani hidup di Seoul.

Namja itu tak habis pikir, mengapa ayahnya yang workaholic itu mau rujuk kembali dengan ibunya? Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya ketika sang ayah berdiri di depan pintu ramahnya sambil tersenyum rindu padanya. Ketika ayah dan ibunya menangis sambil memeluk dirinya. Namja itu tahu, hubungan ibu dan ayahnya masih baik-baik saja, sehingga memutuskan untuk hidup bersama kembali. Tetapi tetap saja, namja itu tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja kehidupannya di Inggris dulu, sekolahnya, teman-temannya dan segala kesenangannya.

Namun di sisi lain, ada hal baiknya namja itu pindah ke Seoul. Jika memang takdir memihaknya, namja itu ingin dipertemukan kembali dengan orang itu.

Ah, namja itu tersenyum kecil ketika pikirannya kembali melayang dan teringat orang itu. Sebenarnya ia menantikan saat-saat dirinya bertemu kembali dengan orang yang telah ditinggalkannya saat kecil. Saat-saat tertawa kembali dengan orang itu. Saat-saat ia bisa melindunginya seperti dulu. Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa menemukan orang itu di kota Seoul? Kota Seoul terasa besar baginya. Ada ribuan, bukan, bahkan ada jutaan manusia di Seoul. Baginya, mencari orang itu sama saja seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami.

Namja itu menghembuskan napas pelan. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan jika ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan orang itu. Mungkin bukan sebuah kemungkinan, tapi sebuah harapan.

" Semoga saja kau bersekolah di sini, gajah kecil..."

.

.

**TBC**

**Diusahakan chapter depan lebih panjang. Jia sedang sakit soalnya, harap dimaklumi... GOMAWO...**

**RIPIU PLEASE~~~~~ ^0^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Don't Go**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Others**

**Genre : Romance, School life, Drama**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Rate : T - M**

**Summary: Yunjae! Demi menghindari intimidasi dari teman-teman sekolahnya, Kim Jaejoong menerima tawaran untuk berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Kingka sekolah, Jung Yunho. Akankah kisah cinta mereka hanya menjadi kepura-puraan semata? Atau...akankah cinta yang seharusnya, mulai bersemi di hati keduanya? Dan bagaimanakah jika Cinta mereka diuji diantara dua pilihan? Cerita pasaran. Don't like, don't read.**

**Warning: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari buku yang pernah Jia baca,,, hanya saja tidak 100% kembar... jadi jika ada kemiripan cerita + Miss Typo, harap dimaklumi.. karena inspirasinya memang dari sana tapi ingin buat Yunjae Ver. ^^ buat yg tetep mau baca..silahkan..**

.

.

**Preview**

**.**

_Ah, namja itu tersenyum kecil ketika pikirannya kembali melayang dan teringat orang itu. Sebenarnya ia menantikan saat-saat dirinya bertemu kembali dengan orang yang telah ditinggalkannya saat kecil. Saat-saat tertawa kembali dengan orang itu. Saat-saat ia bisa melindunginya seperti dulu. Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa menemukan orang itu di kota Seoul? Kota Seoul terasa besar baginya. Ada ribuan, bukan, bahkan ada jutaan manusia di Seoul. Baginya, mencari orang itu sama saja seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami._

_Namja itu menghembuskan napas pelan. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan jika ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan orang itu. Mungkin bukan sebuah kemungkinan, tapi sebuah harapan._

" _Semoga saja kau bersekolah di sini, gajah kecil..."_

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

_**It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say**_

_**His mind is somewhere far away**_

_**And I don't know how to get there**_

_**It's like he doesn't even care**_

_**That's what all of my friends say...**_

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Ternyata ia baru saja mengambil keputusan yang menurutnya fatal. Menjadi kekasih palsu Jung Yunho lebih merepotkan dibandingkan menjadi objek penindasan! Begitu Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali ke kelasnya, teman satu kelasnya serempak melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan dan sorakan pada mereka berdua. Bahkan Yoochun dan Changmin yang bersikap menyebalkan kemarin pun menyalami Jaejoong dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar. Bukan lebar meremehkan, tapi lebar yang bersahabat.

Bahkan Jaejoong bingung harus menyikapi bagaimana. Apalagi Yoochun. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum dirinya menjadi kekasih Yunho, Yoochun membentaknya kasar, tapi tadi namja itu malah mengacungkan jempol padanya. Nyengir kuda, pula. Sungguh aneh. Dan ketika melihat wajah Junsu, Jaejoong menjadi lemas seketika. Ia lupa kalau Junsu pernah menyukai kekasih palsunya itu.

" Gwanchana. Aku mengerti keadaanmu, Jongie-ah," ucap Junsu saat itu, ketika Jaejoong memberitahukan maksud sebenarnya ia menjadi kekasih Yunho. Padahal Yunho sudah memperingatkannya agar tidak memberitahukan rahasia mereka pada orang lain, termasuk Junsu. Tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa melakukan itu, terlebih pada saat Junsu tersenyum penuh arti padanya - sedikit aneh memang. Tanpa Junsu meminta penjelasan pun, Jaejoong langsung menjelaskannya.

Jaejoong bercerita tanpa beban. Toh, Yunho tidak tahu. Yunho tidak punya hak untuk melarang Jaejoong bercerita pada Junsu. Bagaimanapun, Junsu adalah sahabatnya. Apalagi Junsu pernah menyimpan ruangan kosong untuk Yunho di hatinya, agar Yunho mau mengisinya. Jadi Jaejoong tidak bisa begitu saja tanpa memberi Junsu penjelasan yang sebenarnya. Menjelaskan bahwa Jaejoong memang tidak menyukai Yunho.

" Su-ie, kau tidak marah padaku, kan? Kau tidak akan membenciku karena ini kan?" Junsu melebarkan kedua matanya, menambah kadar keimutan namja itu. Setelah itu ia tersenyum dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

" Aigoo! Kenapa aku harus marah padamu, Jongie-ah? Apalagi membencimu? Tidak. Tidak. Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membencimu dan bisa kupastikan rahasiamu aman padaku," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar hal itu hati Jaejoong terasa ringan kembali. Bahkan lebih ringan daripada saat dirinya berhenti menjadi objek penindasan.

" Apa kau masih menyukainya?" ketika kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, Jaejoong menyesal setengah mati.

Tiba-tiba Junsu mematung, dan bisa Jaejoong pastikan bahwa sahabatnya ini masih menyukai Jung Yunho. Sebenarnya apa yang disukai Junsu dari orang menyebalkan itu,sih? Jaejoong bahkan sulit menemukan jawabannya. Menurut pikiran logikanya, Jung Yunho tetap saja orang yang menyebalkan bagi Jaejoong.

" Kau tidak usah khawatir Jongie-ah, dan tidak perlu merisaukan hal itu. Setidaknya aku lega, karena kau sudah tidak dijadikan objek penindasan lagi. Kau pernah menolongku waktu itu. Karena aku tidak bisa menolongmu saat hari-harimu menjadi objek penindasan, maka Yunho yang menolongmu. Meskipun aku merasa aneh, bukankah Yunho sendiri yang menjadikanmu objek penindasan? Tapi malah dia juga yang menolongmu dari kekacauan yang dibuatnya, apakah itu tidak aneh menurutmu?" Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya acuh saat Junsu bertanya hal itu.

" Entahlah. Namja itu memang aneh dan menyebalkan," jawab Jaejoong datar, lalu diiringi tawa Junsu. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sempat kecewa karena Junsu tidak ingin memberitahukan isi hati yang sebenarnya. Akan tetapi karena Junsu sendiri yang mengatakan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, maka dari itu Jaejoong tidak bertanya lagi. Asalkan Junsu mengerti dengan keadaannya sekarang ini. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Jaejoong.

.

.

**Buk!**

" Ah! Appo..." Jaejoong mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya pelan. Rasanya bongkahan es seperti menghantamnya keras. Kepalanya berputar cepat kepada orang bodoh yang telah melakukannya. Dan harinya makin buruk saja ketika melihat orang di sampingnya. Yang Jaejoong lihat, Yunho sudah ada di sampingnya. " Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, Yunho-ah?" tanya Jaejoong gusar. Tangannya masih mengusap pelan bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

Tanpa dosa sedikit pun, Yunho tersenyum lebar. " Membangunkanmu dari alam mimpi," ujarnya cuek.

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya. _Alasan konyol_. " Aku tidak sedang bermimpi."

" Oh ya? Lalu mengapa kau masih berada di sini? Kau ingin bermalam di sekolah?" Yunho mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan kelas.

Ketika Jaejoong mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Yunho, Jaejoong mengerti, ia jadi merasa malu sendiri. Kening Jaejoong berkerut samar. " Eoh? Aku tidak sadar kalau pelajaran terakhir telah selesai. Bahkan songsaengnim juga sudah keluar," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil.

" Bukan hanya itu, sebagian siswa juga sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sudah kubilang kan, tadi aku membangunkanmu dari alam mimpi?" tambah Yunho puas.

Jaejoong tidak membalas. Hari ini ia sedang malas berdebat dengan namja itu. Jika mereka sudah mulai berdebat, mereka seperti orang mabuk saja. Tidak ada hentinya.

Jaejoong membereskan barang-barang di atas mejanya dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas. Dengan sabar, Yunho menunggu. Setelah selesai, Jaejoong bangkit berdiri. " Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sini?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

Yunho terkejut mendengarnya. " Menunggumu, tentu saja. Apa lagi?"

" Untuk apa?"

Yunho menhembuskan napasnya gusar. Ia sudah merasa kesal sekarang. Dengan cepat ditariknya pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat. Jaejoong yang tidak siap dan tidak memperkirakan gerakan cepat Yunho hanya dapat menahan dada Yunho dengan kedua tangannya. Walaupun begitu, jarak mereka tetaplah sangat dekat. Hingga Jaejoong bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Yunho tepat di depan wajahnya yang kini hanya bisa menunduk.

" Karena kita sepasang kekasih. Bukankah sepasang kekasih itu selalu pulang bersama setelah sekolah, eum?" bisik Yunho dengan suara bassnya tepat ditelinga kiri Jaejoong. Membuat darah Jaejoong berdesir dengan cepat dan segera mendorong Yunho kuat hingga pelukan Yunho terlepas.

Jaejoong ingat, ia baru saja menjadi kekasih palsu Jung Yunho. Ya ampun! Mengapa pikirannya kadang tidak fokus?

" Aiish..merepotkan sekali!" ujar Jaejoong menutupi kegugupannya. Entah mengapa hangatnya pelukan Yunho masih terasa. Dan anehnya, Jaejoong ingin merasakan pelukan itu lagi. _Mwo? Sadar Jae! Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?_

Yunho tertegun mendengar kalimat datar yang diucapkan Jaejoong. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tidak suka saat Jaejoong berkata seperti itu.

" Sekarang malah kau yang terbawa ke alam mimpi," seru Jaejoong.

Suara Jaejoong menyadarkan Yunho. Ia mengerjapkan matanya cepat. " Apa maksudmu?"

Namja cantik itu membuka mulutnya, namun kata-kata yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya terhenti karena seseorang menghentikannya.

" Yunho oppa, kau ada waktu sebentar?" Yunjae menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar suara nyaring itu. Mereka mendapati Ahra berada di ambang pintu kelas dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Melihat wajah memuakkan yeoja itu, membuat Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan cherry lipsnya. Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa kesal karena yeoja itu mengganggu pembicaraanya dengan Yunho. Namun di sisi lain, namja cantik itu sedikit kasihan karena Yunho memutuskan yeoja itu secara sepihak.

Jaejoong merasa Yunho meliriknya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Ahra datar.

" Untuk apa? Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan." Yunho tahu mengapa Ahra mencarinya, dan ia tidak ingin membahas soal itu lagi.

" Tapi oppa-,"

" Mian, hari ini aku akan pulang ber-,"

" Aniyo!" teriak Jaejoong sengaja. Kedua tangannya dikibas-kibaskan. Yunho dan Ahra terperanjat mendengarnya. " Aku tidak ada urusan lain dengan Yunho. Tentu Yunho ada waktu untukmu Ahra-ssi."

" Yah! Bukankah-,"

" Baiklah, aku pulang. Anyeooong..." Jaejoong cepat-cepat beranjak dari tempatnya. Yunho yang berusaha keras menghalanginya, tidak berhasil. Jaejoong meninggalkan Ahra yang menatapnya tajam dan Yunho yang mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Jaejoong tahu, jika dirinya ada diantara mereka berdua, ia pasti akan menjadi masalah saja. Maka lebih baik ia cepat-cepat menyingkir dari situ. Mungkin akan lebih baik lagi jika Yunho mengubah pikirannya dan memutuskan untuk kembali pada Ahra.

Kehidupan sekolahnya makin merepotkan saja. Dan ini semua gara-gara Jung Yunho yang telah memasuki hidup tenangnya.

.

.

_**You, Me**_

_**We're face to face**_

_**But we don't see eye to eye**_

_**Like fire and rain**_

_**You can drive me insane**_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

_**We're Venus and Mars**_

_**We're like different stars**_

_**You're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing...**_

.

.

.

" Eoh? Bukankah kau ini kekasih barunya Kingka?"

Tangannya yang bermaksud menyimpan buku sejarah ke dalam loker – terhenti di udara, saat kata Kingka masuk ke dalam telinganya. Jaejoong berbalik, mendapati dua orang siswa namja berjalan ke arahnya dari ujung loker. Sesuatu baru saja melintas di benak Jaejoong. Pengikut Yunho.

Karena tidak mau ambil pusing, Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan dua orang itu dan kembali memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam loker dengan cepat, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

" Eits! Chamkkanman!" salah satu lengan namja yang rambutnya bercat cokelat menempelkan telapak tangannya di loker tempat Jaejoong berdiri dengan cepat, menghalanginya untuk berjalan. _Celaka!_

" Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong dingin, berharap hal yang berada di pikirannya saat ini salah. Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati. Jika kedua namja itu tahu dirinya ini kekasih Yunho, mengapa harus mengganggunya lagi? Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau kata 'Objek Penindasan' baru saja dihapuskan dari daftar hidupnya?

" Oh, ayolah! Aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padamu. Tentang kau dan Kingka," jawab temannya yang berdiri di samping kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggenggam tasnya dengan erat. Tatapannya masih belum berubah, tetap dingin. Namun jauh di dalam, hatinya sangat cemas. Lihat saja bagaimana besarnya badan dua namja itu jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh mungilnya.

" Tak ada yang perlu ditanyakan. Sekarang aku mau pulang. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan kalian!" elak Jaejoong tegas. Langkahnya terhenti kembali saat namja yang berdiri di samping kirinya mencekal lengannya kuat dan membawa punggung Jaejoong kembali menyentuh pintu loker dengan sedikit keras. Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong tidak menyuarakan rasa sakit di punggungnya, ia tidak ingin menjatuhkan harga dirinya lagi.

" Hei, tuan puteri tidak perlu buru-buru seperti itu,"

" Kami hanya ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu."

" Ternyata kau begitu mirip dengan-_nya._ Tak heran mengapa sang Kingka memilihmu."

" Lepaskan! Dan jangan pernah memanggilku puteri! Aku ini namja...!" begitu mendengar kata berbincang-bincang dengan nada yang terdengar berbeda di telinga Jaejoong, kepanikan Jaejoong kian terlihat. Bahkan salah satunya mencoba untuk menyentuh rambut Jaejoong. _Oh! Yang benar saja...Yunho...!_ teriak Jaejoong dalam hati.

" Bukankah ini sudah pulang sekolah?" suara namja lain bergema. " Kecuali kalian ikut ekstra."

Cekalan namja itu mengendur saat seseorang menarik kerah bajunya.

" Yah!"

" Cepatlah pergi dari sini sebelum aku melaporkannya pada Songsaenim!" ucapnya tegas, karena tahu orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu adalah seorang sunbae. Tanpa kata-kata lain lagi, kedua orang yang menganggu Jaejoong tadi berlalu begitu saja. Jaejoong bernapas lega. Kedua lututnya terasa lemas. Hari dimana dirinya menjadi kekasih Jung Yunho ternyata terasa lebih buruk dibanfingkan menjadi objek penindasan.

" Gwanchanayo?" si pemilik suara mendekat. Sosok jangkung, meskipun tidak sejangkung Yunho, dengan mengenakan seragam musim panas yang rapi. Rambutnya hitam. Poni acak ke samping menutup dahinya. Wajahnya yang oval dihiasi dengan rahang yang kokoh yang tersembunyi di balik pipinya. Hidungnya yang menonjol berujung lancip. Kedua telinganya tertutup anak-anak rambut. Kedua iris matanya berwarna cokelat. Tatapan matanya tajam, namun terdapat keramahan di dalamnya. Entah karena apa Jaejoong mengira hal itu. Menatap wajah namja itu, kening Jaejoong berkerut samar. Mengapa wajah namja ini terlihat familiar baginya?

"Gwanchanayo?" ulang namja itu.

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya. " Ah, Mianhe. Ne..aku baik-baik saja. Gamsahamnida, karena sudah menolongku." Jaejoong membungkuk beberapa kali.

Namja itu tersenyum lebar, memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya yang rapi. " Cheonma. Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan saat pulang nanti." Namja itu melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu pergi.

Tatapan Jaejoong tidak pernah lepas dari punggung tegap namja itu saat keluar dari gedung sekolah. Pikirannya Jaejoong mengatakan kalau ia tidak mengenal namja itu, tapi mengapa hatinya berkata kalau ia mengenalnya dan malah merindukan namja itu?

.

.

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Yunho melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Punggungnya bersandar pada jendela yang melukiskan keadaan di luar sekolah dengan langit sore sebagai latarnya. Namun, seindah apa pun langit sore saat ini, sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana hati Yunho. Apalagi orang yang baru saja menjadi mantan kekasihnya, sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas, mengisyaratkan agar dirinya kembali lagi padanya. Saling tatap di dalam kelas yang hanya terdapat mereka berdua.

" Kau tidak serius kan?" tanya Ahra lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

" Tentang apa?"

" Kau lebih memilih namja jadi-jadian itu daripada memilihku? Kau pasti sedang bercanda kan?"

Yunho mendengus keras mendengar Ahra berkata seperti itu. Pertanyaan yang menurutnya konyol. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak ingin Yunho jawab sama sekali. Atau, pertanyaan yang terdapat keraguan akan jawabannya? " Ckck! Aku serius atau tidak, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Jadi aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu!" ujar Yunho acuh. Matanya menatap Ahra datar.

" Kau menyukainya?"

Yunho tertegun mendengar pertanyaan yang satu ini. Pertanyaan yang simple, yang hanya tinggal dijawab dengan 'iya' atau 'tidak'. Bahkan tanpa ditanya pun Yunho tahu jawabannya, karena ia telah membuat kesepakatan dengan Jaejoong. Namun, mengapa pertanyaan ini tampak sulit jika hatinya yang menjawab?

" Kau pasti tidak akan menjadikannya sebagai kekasihmu begitu saja. Karena aku tahu, kau hanya bermain-main saja dengannya. Bukankah kau hanya ingin menjadikannya sebagai objek penindasan?"

Hening.

" Kau pasti memiliki alasan lain mengapa memilih namja itu." Sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Hening. Yunho hanya terdiam seribu bahasa.

Ahra mendecakkan lidahnya. Rupanya yeoja itu sudah mulai kesal. Ia berhenti sejenak, memikirkan pertanyaan apa yang bisa membuat Yunho membuka mulutnya. Lalu pemikiran itu melintas begitu saja dalam benaknya. Kedua bola matanya melebar sambil menatap Yunho tidak percaya. Sejenak Ahra ragu untuk menanyakannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Ahra membuka mulutnya. " Yun, apa jangan-jangan karena-,"

" Hentikan!" sentak Yunho tiba-tiba.

Ahra terkejut ketika Yunho membentaknya untuk yang kedua kali. Sesaat Ahra berpikir, ia ingin Yunho menjadi pribadi yang dulu, menjadi kekasihnya, selalu tersenyum dan seseorang yang Ahra sukai. Sayang, selama ini perasaan sukanya tidak terbalas oleh Yunho. Ada seseorang yang telah meluluhkan hati Jung Yunho. Mengingat kembali hal itu, hatinya serasa hancur berkeping-keping. Seperti Yunho yang memutuskannya sepihak, datar dan tanpa penyesalan. Ironis memang.

" Aku tidak ingin kau membahas kembali masalah itu." Yunho bergerak dari posisinya. Yunho memutar tubuhnya menghadap jendela. Kedua telapak tangannya ditempelkan di kusen jendela. Matanya menatap pemandangan luar, namun Ahra tahu, tatapan Yunho saat ini jauh menerawang. Kosong.

" Apakah namja jadi-jadian itu-,"

" Berhentilah memanggilnya seperti itu! Dia memiliki nama. Kim Jaejoong," sela Yunho cepat. Tatapannya belum beralih.

Ahra mendesah pelan, lalu melanjutkan, " Itukah alasanmu yang sebenarnya?"

Yunho tersenyum kecut, lalu tertawa miris. Namja bermata musang itu berbalik, menatap Ahra sesaat, menarik napas pelan dan mengehembuskannya keras. Kedua kakinya melangkah menuju pintu kelas, lalu menggesernya. Namun sebelum menghilang, Yunho berkata, " Kau sudah bisa menebak alasannya kan? Kuharap kau puas." Bersamaan dengan itu, Yunho menggeser pintu kelasnya hingga tertutup dan meninggalkan Ahra sendirian.

Ahra menghembuskan napas pelan. Mendadak kedua matanya terasa panas. Hatinya makin terasa sakit. Kini dia tahu alasan Yunho memilih Kim Jaejoong daripada dirinya. Ahra tahu mengapa perasaannya yang ia simpan sejak Junior High, tidak terbalas, atau mungkin saja tidak akan pernah terbalas. Ia tahu bahwa pada akhirnya sakit di hatinya hanya akan bertambah. Ia tahu karena masa lalu telah kembali pada Jung Yunho. Dan Ahra tahu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengubahnya.

.

.

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras. Langkahnya menggema di koridor kelas X yang ia lewati. Langkah itu terasa berat.

" **Kau pasti memilki alasan lain mengapa memilih namja itu."**

Yunho menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Kata-kata yang telah membuatnya mengingat apa yang seharusnya tidak ia ingat. Alasan? Apa alasannya namja bermata musang ini bisa menjadikan namja cantik itu sebagai kekasihnya? Walaupun hanya pura-pura. Biasanya ia tidak seperti ini. Dengan mudahnya, ia mau membantu namja cantik itu untuk keluar dari rantai objek penindasan. Padahal dirinya sendiri yang telah menjadikan namja cantik itu sebagai objek penindasan.

Tiba-tiba bayang-bayang namja cantik itu melintas begitu saja di benaknya. Ocehan namja cantik itu, ekspresi kekesalan yang dikeluarkan namja cantik itu, terutama sifat dingin dan cueknya. Bahkan namja yang Yunho akui cantik itu belum pernah sekalipun tersenyum pada dirinya. Yunho berharap namja cantik itu akan tersenyum padanya. Benar-benar alasan yang konyol mengapa ia bisa tertarik pada namja cantik itu.

_Mengapa harus dia? Kim Jaejoong..._

.

.

**TBC**

**Mianhe sebelumnya karena Jia tau...ini udh sangaaaaaaat sangaaaaaat laaamaaaaaa untuk lnjutin nie epep... tolong jgan tanya kenapa...krena Jia punya beberapa alsan yg berhub dgan hdup dn mati Jia..#eeehhh? dan Jia ga bisa jelasin ke chingu smua... jadi miahneeee...**

**Semoga nie lnjutannya udh bisa buat chingu puas..hehe... n smoga Jia bisa cpet update lg.. n ga ad mslah sprti mren2... n u klnjutan My Last Love...sdg dlm pngrjaan... dhrapkan ksbranya... GOMAWO...**

**MIND TO RIPIU? ^^**


End file.
